clashofthetitansfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus (2010 film)
The version of Zeus in the 2010 film series is one of the main characters in Clash of the Titans, portrayed by Liam Neeson. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Shortly after his birth, Zeus' mother, Rhea smuggled Zeus out of their mountain and gave a rock to her husband, pretending it to be their son. Kronos swallowed the rock whole, like he had done with Zeus' previous siblings. After being raised by Nymphs, Zeus freed his siblings from his father's body, as the children were growing inside their father. To defeat the Titans, Zeus had convinced his older brother, Hades gave birth to the kraken with his own flesh and used the Kraken to defeat their Titan family at the Gardens of Stygia. While taking the skies and Poseidon taking the seas, Zeus tricked their brother, Hades to rule the Underworld in darkness and in misery as well as watch over Kronos, something Zeus would later regret thousands of years later. Throughout the years, Zeus ruled Mount Olympus and created the world of humans. He fathered many children. Among them would be his blood-thirsty son Ares, his wise daughter, Athena and the sun god, Apollo. 'Acrisius' War' About eighteen to twenty years before the events of Clash of the Titans, Zeus made an example of Acrisius, who previously waged war against the Olympians, by fathering a child with Acrisius' wife, Queen Danaë. He threw both Danaë and her son into the sea. In retaliation of Acrisius' actions, Zeus struck him with a lightning bolt transforming him into the monstrous creature, Calibos. Though Perseus and his mother were cast into the sea, only Perseus survived, something Zeus kept hidden. The nymph, Io kept watch over Perseus until it was time to slay the Kraken. 'Clash of the Titans' Angered by the Mortals' resistance, Zeus is angered by their defiance and denies all of the gods' conviction to reach a truce with the humans. They are disturbed by the arrival of Hades, who proclaims that he has a way to make the humans love and respect them again. Blinded by anger, Zeus allows Hades to go to Argos and threaten the humans with unleashing the Kraken. Hermes comes to Zeus and announces that his son, Perseus, is alive. Despite claiming not to help Perseus, Zeus gifts his son with a sword and a winged-horse, Pegasus. However, Perseus refuses everything his father gives him. After Perseus confronted the three Stygian Witches, Zeus appeared to Perseus and offered his son immortality. However, Perseus refuses to acknowledge Zeus as his father and accept the god's offer of Immortality. Instead, Zeus gives Perseus a drachma to bribe the ferryman, Charon. Hades reveals his intentions to his brother: to feed off of the fear of humans and gain more power. Zeus realizes he can only rely on Perseus now. With the combined forces of father and son, Zeus is called upon by Perseus and sends lightning to his son's sword, who hurls it at Hades and banish Hades back into the Underworld with Perseus' sword and Zeus' lightning. They both predict that Hades will return and attempt to take advantage of men growing weak and their fears again. 'Wrath of the Titans' Ten years after Perseus defeated the Kraken and his wife died raising their son alone, Zeus approaches to Perseus and tells him that Kronos is breaking out of Tartarus since humans stopped praying to the gods, they have become mortal. Perseus, out of fear for his family's safety, refuses his father. Zeus travels to the Underworld alone, where he meets with Hades, Poseidon and Ares. However, the gods of the Undrworld and the god of War immediately ambush Zeus and Poseidon, who is mortally wounded and gets away. Hades and Ares announce their plan is to drain Zeus of his power and life source and bring Kronos back into power. Rendered useless, Zeus sends a call out to Perseus, who is on his way to rescue his father from the Underworld.Nearing death, Zeus apologizes to Hades for abandoning him in the Underworld to be hated. At that moment, Perseus, Andromeda and Agenor appear. Perseus uses Poseidon's trident and the powers he inherited from Zeus to break his father out of his prison. Ares hurls Hades' pitchfork at Zeus,. Though it wounds Zeus, Perseus is able to claim it and form the Spear of Triam, the only weapon able to defeat Kronos. Zeus tells Perseus to use the love and motivation for his son, Helius to face off at Kronos. Hades appears to his brother, and claims that he forgives his brother before transferring some of his powers to Zeus, restoring his youth and some of his powers. The reconciled brothers decide to go out on the battlefield and use their powers before they had weapons. During the battle, Zeus is mortally wounded by Kronos. Before he crumbles to dust, Zeus thanks Perseus before disappearing. Zeus tells Perseus to use his powers wisely and that the world needs people like him. Relationships Family |-| Ares = Ares is Zeus' blood-thirsty son who despises both his father and half-brother and both have had a terrible father/son relationship. Zeus attempted to tolerate his son's behavior but his son was too dark and blood thirsty to be reasoned with. After Ares turns on Zeus, he thinks Ares nothing more of as "bastard of a son." Abilities *'Immortality: '''As long as man prayed, Zeus and his other fellow gods were immortal. However, after they ignored the gods and refused to pray to them, Zeus lost his immortality and was susceptible to dying after Kronos wounded them grately. *'Atmokinesis:' Ability to manipulate air *'Electrokinesis:' Zeus had the bility to generate lightning and electricity, and sent a lightning bolt to Calibos' head and also sending electricity to Perseus' sword when his son called for him. *'Teleportation:' Zeus could transport from one place to another, and he usually appears in a crack of lightning. He could also enter his grandson, Helius' dreams sometimes. *'Shape-shifting:' Zeus was known to change forms, either as his sacred animal, a bald eagle or a bolt of lightning. *'Telepathy:''' Even though they were far apart, Zeus was able to telepathically call out to Preseus who was on his way to rescue his father from Hades and Ares. Family Category:Characters Category:Parents